Harry Potter Andere Zeit
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Was passiert, wenn vor Harry plötzlich ein Mann auftaucht, der sich als Salazar Slytherin ausgibt und Harry scheinbar sehr gut kennt? Harry ist verwirrt. Harry Potter/ Salazar Slytherin


Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann

**Titel** _Harry Potter – Andere Zeit_

**Autor** _Ich_

**Kurzbeschreibung** _Was passiert, wenn vor Harry plötzlich ein Mann auftaucht, der sich als Salazar Slytherin ausgibt und Harry scheinbar sehr gut kennt? Harry ist verwirrt. Plötzlich löst er sich auf und taucht wieder an derselben Stelle auf. Aber irgendwas ist anders. Harry Potter/ Salazar Slytherin_

**Genre** _Von allem etwas, deshalb allgemein_

**Rating** _P16- Slash _

**Paring**_ Harry Potter/ Salazar Slytherin_

**Wichtig**_ Nix meins, alles J.K.Rs, bis auf die Idee. Spielt im 6. Band. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind nicht beabsichtigt._

**Warnung** _OC (Leon Snape, Mario Black und Jason Malfoy), ein wenig OOC_

**Sonst wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!!**

Kapitel 1

„Salazar, sobald du ihn wieder siehst, musst du ihn in die Vergangenheit schicken. Rowena hat es vorher gesehen. Sie hat gesehen, dass du es sein wirst, der ihn zurückgeschickt hat und zurückschicken wird."

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht zurückschicken, wenn ich ihn wieder sehe. Ich liebe ihn. Ich habe ihn über 800 Jahre nicht gesehen. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach zurückschicken und noch ein paar Jahre auf ihn warten."

„Wenn du ihn zurückschickst, vergehen für dich höchstens ein paar Tage. Wenn du ihn hier lässt, wird die Gegenwart verändert. Du musst ihn wieder in die Vergangenheit schicken. Denk doch mal an euren Sohn. Wenn Harry Potter nicht in unsere Zeit kehrt, würde euer Sohn nicht geboren werden."

„Okay Godric. Du hast ja Recht. Er ist jetzt 16 Jahre alt. Das Alter, wo ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Es ist grausam, dass ich ihn die 16 Jahre, wo er schon lebt, nicht einmal sehen durfte.

„Ich auch nicht, Salazar. Aber wir hätten die jetzige Gegenwart geändert, Salazar.", meinte Godric Gryffindor, auch einer der vier Hogwartsgründer.

„Ich weiß."

„Und du solltest wieder Kontakt mit Tom aufnehmen, Salazar."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Er hat Menschen umgebracht. Er wollte Lily, James und dich töten. Du kannst froh sein, das überlebt zu haben. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, Harry selbst noch zu töten. Er ist ein Mörder, Godric."

„Du hättest ihm sagen sollen, dass Harry Potter dein Bindungspartner ist und ihn notfalls mit einem Schweigezauber belegen können."

„Er ist trotzdem zum Mörder geworden und ich glaube, _das_ hätte ihn auch nicht aufgehalten, ihn zu töten."

Godric lehnte sich leicht vor und reichte seinem alten Freund ein Buch. „Ich habe es gestern gefunden. Lies es dir nachher durch, ich habe die entsprechende Seite markiert. Und ich glaube auch, dass es Tom betrifft. Er war nicht immer Voldemort und er _**IST**_ auch nicht Voldemort."

Salazar hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie soll man das verstehen?"

„Lies es dir einfach durch.", meinte der blonde Veela alias Godric Gryffindor.

Salazar nickte. „Danke Ric. Wir sehen uns." Er disapparierte. In seinem Manor machte er sich sofort auf den Weg in sein Büro und schlug die Buchseite auf, die Godric markiert hatte. Mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand begann er zu lesen.

_Geister der Finsternis_

_Vor 100 Jahren gab es mal einen Mann namens Joseph K. Bei diesem handelte er sich um eine ganz normale Person._

_Es gibt so genannte Geister der Finsternis. Diese haben die Aufgabe, Angst und Schrecken in der Welt zu verbreiten. In einem Jahrhundert gibt es immer einen Geist der Finsternis. Diese Geister haben keine Körper. Doch sie suchen magische Wesen, die sehr alt werden können und von denen sie Besitz ergreifen können, wobei sie diese dann ein Jahrhundert steuern._

_Auch Joseph K. war betroffen und erst nach seinem Tode wurde bei dem Veelamenschen festgestellt, dass er den Geist in sich trug._

_Es steht nicht fest, welcher Körper in diesem Jahrhundert vom Geist besessen und somit gesteuert wird. Erst wenn ein Geist der Finsternis einmal erledigt wurde, werden diese nie wieder Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Es gibt eine einfache, längst vergessene Zauberei, der den Bann jedoch brechen und den Geist vernichten kann._

Salazar sah leicht überrascht aus. Er wusste von diesem Joseph K. Er war vor etwa hundert Jahren genauso gefürchtet wie heute Lord Voldemort. Bis er dann genau im Jahre 1900 starb. Unter dem Text stand noch eine Formel. Der Zauber, der den Geist vernichtete und Salazar las ihn sich ein paar Mal aufmerksam durch. Auch er glaubte langsam, dass es Tom betraft und außerdem hoffte er es auch sehr.

Mittlerweile in Hogwarts

Harry James Potter wanderte, wie er es immer gerne tat, mitten in der Nacht durch Hogwarts. Seine Augen huschten über die Karte des Rumtreibers, die er bei sich trug. Er war noch nie in diesem Teil von dem großen Schloss gewesen, da es eigentlich verboten war. Doch seine Neugierde brachte ihn auch in diesen Teil von Hogwarts. Er studierte die Karte noch mal genauer, doch niemand war in der Nähe. Der Gang war sehr lang und sehr staubig. Nicht so, als wenn er regelmäßig benutzt, geschweige denn geputzt wurde. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wirbelte Harry eine kleine Staubwolke auf, die im Schein seines Zauberstablichts deutlich zu erkennen war.

In dem Gang gab es keine Türen, doch umso weiter Harry rein ging desto neugieriger wurde er und irgendwann bog der Korridor auch nach rechts ab. Als er noch ein Stück weiter ging, tauchten plötzlich zwei Türen an der linken und zwei Türen an der rechten Wand auf. Direkt vor ihm an der wand hing ein großes Gemälde und es war das erste Gemälde, welches Harry hier in Hogwarts sah, welches die vier Gründer dieser Schule zeigte. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin. Neugierig ging der Gryffindorschüler zu der ersten Tür, doch selbst der Alohomora half nichts. Auch die anderen beiden Türen wollten nicht aufgehen. Dann ging er also zu der vierten Tür. Kaum, dass er die Klinke berührt hatte, machte sich ein seltsames und doch angenehmes Gefühl in ihm breit und alleine machte das Schloss ‚Klick' und ließ ihm den Eintritt.

Harry sah sich um. Hier sah es nicht so verstaubt aus, wie auf den Gängen. Vermutlich kamen die Hauselfen hier öfters her oder ein Reinigungszauber, der immer wirkte, lag auf dem Raum. Hier war der 16 – Jährige in einem Büro. Sehr alte Bücher waren in zahlreichen Regalen vorhanden und ein alter Holzschreibtisch stand am Fenster. Harry sah sich weiter um. Eine Tür führte in ein Bad. Es war altmodisch. Doch besser als gar nichts. Dann war da noch eine kleine Küche, allerdings ohne solche technischen Sachen wie Kühlschrank und so weiter und eine Tür führte zu einem gemütlichen Schlafzimmer. Er drehte sich hier einmal im Kreis, damit er sich alles ansehen konnte und auf einem Tisch entdeckte er ein eingerahmtes Foto.

Er nahm es in die Hand und erkannte Salazar Slytherins, der einen jungen Mann im Arm hielt. Beide lächelten fröhlich und sahen sehr glücklich aus. Harry erstarrte leicht. Dieser junge Mann sah fast so aus wie er. Höchstens ein wenig Älter. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er leise. „Soll ich es dir erklären?", fragte eine tiefe Männerstimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um und ließ den Bilderrahmen fallen. Es klirrte und die Glasscheibe ging kaputt. Vor ihm stand ein Mann. Er hatte eine stolze Größe von mindesten 1,90 Metern. Seine Haare waren Schwarz und in einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Seine Augen waren fast schon nachtblau und seine Haut war sehr blass. Doch alles in allem sah er sehr gut aus. Geschockt kniete Harry sich hin. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Er sammelte die Scherben auf und schnitt sich in den Finger.

„Warte.", der Mann hockte sich zu ihm und zauberte es wieder heile. Dann nahm er Harrys Hand und widerstand als Vampir der Versuchung, vom Blut des Jungen, dessen Geschmack er so vermisst hatte, vom Blut zu trinken. Er hatte die Wunde nun wieder mit Zauberei geheilt und sah Harry tief in diese grünen Augen. „Du bist es wirklich.", stellte er fest. „Danke.", murmelte Harry nur und entzog ihm seine Hand, wobei er den Blickkontakt unterbrach. Er mochte es nicht, dass man ihn immer so musterte, nur weil er der ‚berühmte' Harry Potter war. Doch er wusste ja nicht, dass dieser Mann aus einem anderen Grund ‚Du bist es wirklich.', gesagt hatte. Der Fremde legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn. „Harry…", flüsterte er leicht. Harry sich zurück. „Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie?" Der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. „Pardon. Ich bin Salazar Slytherin."

„Ja klar, Und ich bin Godric Gryffindor.", Harry schnaubte. „Äh ne… der ist in seinem Manor in London. Ich habe ihn eben noch besucht.", Salazar gluckste leicht, „Du hast aber immer noch deinen gleichen Humor." „Wovon reden Sie? Wir kennen uns nicht. Woher wollen Sie wissen, wie mein Humor ist?", giftete Harry ihn an. „Nun, ich könnte dir zeigen, woher ich davon weiß Ich bin wirklich froh, dich wieder zu sehen…", Sal zögerte, hob dann aber seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Sekundengleich hatte Harry seinen in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den großen Mann, der behauptete, Salazar Slytherin zu sein. „Wie naiv halten sie mich eigentlich?", spie er aus. Salazar lachte nur leicht. „Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert.", stellte er erneut fest.

„Wovon reden Sie? Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht.", schrie Harry. Er war mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. „Doch. Sehr gut sogar… Ich will es dir zeigen. Ich habe wirklich nichts Schlimmes vor.", er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Harry, „glaub mir bitte. Ich lüge dich nicht an." „Warum sollte ich? Ich kenne Sie verdammt noch Mal nicht. Sie sind nur irgendein Spinner, der denkt, er wäre Slytherin.", schrie Harry. „Womit ich nicht lüge.", kam es ruhig von Salazar. :Oder kennst du noch jemanden, der Parsel kann? Bis vielleicht Voldemort?: Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Mann plötzlich auf Parsel sprach, antwortete jedoch in der selben Sprache giftig :Ja, mich. Und Sie sind wirklich Salazar Slytherin?: :Ja, sag ich doch., seufzte der Mann. „Okay… und was wollen Sie mir zeigen?", fragte Harry nun in normaler Sprache. „Woher ich dich kenne." „Will ich das überhaupt wissen? Ich glaube, ich gehe besser.", dachte Harry laut und machte sich auf den Weg.

Salazar hielt ihn zurück. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, veränderst du alles. Die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und die Zukunft." „Was interessiert mich das? Meine Vergangenheit ist Schrott, meine Gegenwart noch schlimme. Schlimmer kann es schon nicht mehr werden." Salazar hielt ihn weiterhin auf. Er sah Harry kurz an. Er konnte sich kaum zurück halten. Er liebte diesen Jungen so sehr und er hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Ich…", sein Verstand verabschiedete sich. Der Gründer senkte den Blick und küsste diese schmalen Lippen, die er so sehr vermisst hatte. Harry riss erschrocken, geschockt, verärgert und beängstigt die Augen auf und holte Salazar wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, indem er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste, die gesessen hatte. „Ich glaube, Sie spinnen wohl.", schrie er ihn an.

„Tut mir leid. Verdammt ich… habe dich einfach so vermisst…", er drehte sich weg, damit er seine aufkommenden Tränen verbergen konnte. „Tut mir leid Harry… ich muss das tun." Er drehte sich wieder um und silberne Strahlen schossen aus seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Harry zu. „Was… was wird das?", schrie Harry panisch auf, bevor er sich auf einmal auflöste. Doch wenige Sekunden später tauchte er schon im selben Raum an derselben Stelle wieder auf. Nun jedoch vielen Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer und dieser komische Typ, der scheinbar Salazar Slytherin war, war nicht mehr da…

--


End file.
